Map
'Map/Locations' Oreka – 'Pam Oreka is the name of the planet where our story-world takes place. In a parallel universe, Oreka is part of a galaxy and it is placed in a solar system very similar to our own. On Oreka there was once balance between good and evil and each content had physical and geographical feature that would shift according to which was the most powerful sin or virtue present in a determined location. However, after the Holy War and a number of fights and wars for dominance of the planet between the Sins has reshaped the planet features completely. Now, each Sins owns some land, and the piece of land they rule on reflects the sin that they represent and humans indulge in that sin exponentially. '''Acedia '(Petras) – This region was previously called Petras, but it was named Acedia, after Sloth took over. This land is the most run down of all the lands and humans are always bored and slow in accomplishing any kind of task. The land doesn’t have any kind of construction but just tents and sleeping bags which are placed on the sides of unpaved streets. Everything is very rudimental and there are no industries present because everybody is to lazy to set up any kind of business. Humans are extremely lazy and they do just the bare minimum to survive without putting too much effort in anything they do. 'Avaritia '(Delis) – Avaritia is the piece of land led by Greed, and this region used to be called Delis before the Sins started to dominate. This land resembles nowadays Dubai and it is very prolific and always active. Here people are just focused in achieving more and more whether through professional and very advanced criminal activities, or through constantly working without ever having any kind of relationship with any other human. There are no honest people, and everybody is driven to do things just when there is profit or an advantage at stake. There are no friendships but just business relationships, and the main focus of people is to climb up the ladder for wealth, recognition, etc. Avaritia is very quiet on the streets and outside areas because nobody interacts unless it is necessary to obtain something. 'Gula '(Itol) – Gula is the region controlled by Gluttony, and it was called Itol before the Sin took over the land after the Holy War. In this region, everybody is lead to eat unstoppably because the food they buy is filled with additives that make people addicted and constantly hungry. Everybody is very fat and dies exploding because of too much eating (food overdose). There are huge billboards allover town that advertise the most popular and caloric foods to mildly satisfy their constant eating desires. All the streets and buildings are much larger because people can’t fit anymore in standard seats, benches, sidewalks etc. People here earn their living through writing reviews on the food they eat and publish them on gula.com. 'Invidia '(Resuda) – Invidia, previously Resuda, is the land controlled by Envy. In this land, the neighbors’ grass is literally greener: humans cannot stop wanting what other people own or represent, and they are never happy with who they are. They are lead to be always mean to one another and disrespect one another just because they would like to be the person that they are interacting with, or because they want what the other person has. Every person in this land sees a distorted reality in order to feel always unsatisfied and envious. 'Ira '(Yechul) – Ira is the region controlled by Wrath, and it was previously called Yechul. Ira is a standalone continent and its shape resembles a fire flame. On this continent it is very hot and the skies are covered by smoke, therefore it is always pretty dark and fogged up. There are many volcanoes dispersed on the land that constantly erupt because fueled by the anger of the people living on it. The angrier the people get, the more lava is produced, and the hotter it gets. The humans living on this piece of land are always angry and resentful, and their DNA has evolved allowing them to endure much hotter temperatures than other humans on Okara. All the houses are on floating pieces of land, or stilt houses linked one another by bridges. Most of the land is covered with incandescent rock or lava. 'Luxuria '(Asox) – Luxuria is the land led by Lust and its previous name was Asox. This land is very beautifully organized and and everything looks very beautiful and meticulously designed. Every building, street, and wall is looks perfect and very pleasing to the eye. Every human’s sexual desire and pleasure of the body is enhanced and they exponentially engage in sexual activity in rooms were orgies are just a common practice. In every place whether outside or inside a building there are always Lotus Flowers that lead them to have unstoppable and unsatisfiable desires. 'Neutra '(Sunin) – Neutra is the only region that doesn’t belong to anybody and where barely lives any human. Here no Virtue or Sin is able to exercise their powers and therefore, this land was not considered when the Sins were carving up Okara into regions. Humans here live in small villages and they farm and herd animals. Here it seems like nobody is every good or bad but the two opposites balance themselves out. 'Superbia '(Fulvin) – Superbia, once called Fulvin, is the region controlled by Pride. Here, buildings, walls, rooms are all covered with mirrors reflecting constantly a much more beautiful and perfect reality. Everybody has the endless need to stare at themselves into the mirrors and they cannot live without praising themselves to others. Here conversations are almost one-sided and everybody keeps talking about themselves. 'Marbruto '– Marbuto is the main ocean on Oreka and right in the middle of it there are the Seven Hills. It is the most feared ocean on Oreka because the Virtue still has most of their residual power concentrated in its waters because of the presence of the Seven Hills. 'Marhellus ' – Marhellus is the biggest ocean on Oreka and it is filled whirlpools that act as portals but no one has ever understood the pattern through which the portals work. It is therefore, very hard to cross this ocean. '''Infernum Canal – The Infernum Canal is a very peculiar canal because in between the cost of Avaritia and Ira there is a very intricate labyrinth that emerges from the waters. The labyrinth is inhabited by evil marine creatures that attack the boats trying to exit the canal. Important Landmarks on Oreka The Seven Hills – The Seven Hills are actual hills that were formed when the Seven Virtues were born. This land is where most of the Virtue’s powers are concentrated after they left Oreka. The Seven Sins have always tried to destroy the hills without any success. The hills are located in the middle of Marbruto, the ocean located between Ira, Invidia, Neutra, Avaritia and Acedia. Iradom – The most important location in Ira. It is the highest and also the deepest volcano on Ira where Wrath resides. Nobody can access this location but Wrath and his most loyal servants. Fames – In Gula, this is the worst place where to be because the feeling of hunger is so unbearable that it leads to overeat and die within a very small timeframe. Counterbeauty '– This is an underground location on Superbia where there are no mirrors and its the main prison of the region. It’s here where Pride sends whoever rebels against him. '''Pentahouse '– This is the tallest building on Avaritia where everything that a person wants to obtain can be obtained. However, its very hard to access it because of its exclusivity. '''Lazilaz – Lazilaz is the only place on Acedia where humans are granted eternal bliss without ever doing anything. Just the most loyal servants of Sloth are granted access to this exclusive location. Invidano Stairs – The Invidano Stairs are an infinite uphill staircase that traps the most envious people in Invidia. Here humans are led to an infinite climb to death because they endlessly see in the distance something they want to achieve or they want to be. Luster – Luster is the only place where people find their soulmate, but if they engage in sexual activity with them, they immediately die. When people can’t stand anymore to have meaningless sex with strangers, they head here to find a purpose to their life unaware that this is going to lead them to their own death.